


Repentance

by AngieMalon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Bonding, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Living Together, Modern Era, Reconciliation, Reincarnation, Road Trips, Second Chances, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieMalon/pseuds/AngieMalon
Summary: New York, 1781Connor drove the hidden blade into Haytham’s throat, killing the once-proud Grandmaster. However, he was left with regret after reading his father’s journal, realizing that it is too late to apologize for misjudging him and killing him.Canada, 2016Haytham was forced to accept his son’s existence after he appeared in his life out of nowhere, and they were both left with hazy memories of the past. Decided to right the wrongs, the pair embarked on a journey.
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Fort George, New York, September 16, 1781 

Connor Kenway stood up, wipes blood from his face, panting. It's done, Haytham Kenway is dead, by his own hand. Watching over the man bleeding out on the floor, Connor plays his father’s last words over and over in his head. ” I should have killed you long ago, ” Connor ponders the exact meaning of that sentence, they have tried to work together, his father could have killed him during that time, and yet he didn’t. Letting out a shaky breath, Connor walks over to Haytham’s corpse, reaching out and closed his eyes, ” goodbye, father, ” he whispered, stood up and left.

Tightening his coat against the chilly autumn wind, Connor goes over to his horse, who must have noticed the blood coating her owner’s clothes, as she stumbled back a few paces, looking scared. ” Easy girl, it's just me.” Connor cued, and with both hands, he hoisted himself on top of her. The city looks miserable, with dilapidated buildings everywhere, emergency groups and officials are sending people either to shelters or hospitals. Connor looks up at the smoke covered sky, thankful that the canons have finally stopped. Feeling a bit hungry but has no intention to stop and eat, Connor kept on riding. His thoughts keep drifting back to Haytham; the father who was never present for the majority of his childhood, the father whom he never had a chance to know properly, Connor wondered if he had left anything for him, things that could allow him the get a glimpse into his father’s life. 

Arriving at a lonely looking house, Connor stopped and got off the horse. Leading his horse to a safe place, he walked up to the door, knocking for a few times only to find out it was not locked. Twisting the handle and walking in, he found out that the house is empty. A small wooden table stands in the middle, with five chairs surrounding it, beside it is a cold fireplace; a couple of Templar banners hanging on the wall. This is, Connor soon realized, is the old home base of the Colonial Rite. Walking over to the table and sits down on one of the chairs, a single thing caught Connor’s eyes. It is a journal, it's cover a bit worn and pages a bit yellow, but it's still in good shape. Picking it up, Connor begins to turn the pages. 

On every page, he begins to know his father a bit more, and his regret only grew deeper; It is no use considering a what-if scenario, what’s done is done, you can't bring a dead man back to life. A sound emitted from Connor’s mouth, which he soon registered to be his sob, Connor holds the journal close to his chest, sob wracked his whole body. ” I’m sorry father, for misjudging you, ” he whispered to the empty room. Finally calming himself down, Connor puts the journal back on the table, he has his father's memories in him, somehow, it comforted Connor a bit. ” Father... ” there are still so much he wants to say to him, yet words failed him, instead, he just turned and walked away, leaving the house base as quietly as he came.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2   
Fort George, New York, October 4, 1781 

Connor watched over Charles Lee’s dead body, he felt empty. The man whom he had spent a month searching, now lying on the tabletop, dead, hidden blade to the heart. Connor hids his father’s emulate under his shirt, stood up and left. He breathed out, his white breaths visible in the cold air. He wants to cry but he can’t summon the strength to, he wishes that things were different, that he could apologize to his father earlier. Sighing heavily, Connor started walking, burying his face in his winter scarf; the life has gone back to normal bit by bit, vendors, restaurants and bars are slowly going back to business. Stopped and turned, Connor walks into a tavern, he needs more drinks. 

Downing a mug of beer, Connor set the mug down on the counter rather heavily and rested his forehead on his raised hands, the tavern is mostly quiet, saving for a few people chattering about the recent war or whatever comes to their mind. Connor let the background chatter and clicking of mugs and glasses blur together. This conflict had gone on for so long, with no end in sight, his hands had been stained by the blood of countless people, either from the people he loved or otherwise. Raising his mug, Connor looked at the bartender in the eyes, ” more beer!!” He cried out, words slurred, and his face red. The bartender wordlessly refilled the mug and handed him a small dish filled with salted peanuts to accompany the drink. ” Thanks, ” Connor thanked quickly and grabbed a small handful of peanuts and popped them into his mouth. 

Somehow in his rather obliterated state, Connor’s mind drifted back to his father, more specifically, his last words. Connor finally realized now, what those words meant, he is Haytham’s weakness, because he is his flesh and blood, and because he sees Ziio in him. Connor remembered that day when was sentenced to be hanged, this memory caused him to involuntarily reach up and touched his neck, his father saved him. Connor felt tears spilling out of his eye sockets, and hides his face inside the mug, gulping down the beer. Then he slumped over on the counter, head on top of his arms, and begins to cry. 

It was well past ten o'clock that the tavern owner urged Connor to leave, as he is about to close for the day. Connor stood up from his chair, thrown some coins at the table and stumbled out of the tavern. The cold wind us starting to sip into the crevice of Connor’s clothes, and he shivered. Checking his pocket, he still has enough money to rent a room in the inn for the night. He sighed and made his way to the nearest inn, the innkeeper graciously offered him a room. After he washed and undressed himself to his shirt and pants, Connor felt that fatigue is slowly taking hold of him, he slumped into the bed and fell fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I took so long, but here is chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Fort Geroge, New York, October 5th, 1781 

Connor woke with a headache, he groned and sits up from his bed. The sunlight sips into the room, providing some warmth. Climbing out of the bed and got dressed, Connor went into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face to wake himself up. Looking up at himself in the mirror, Connor sees a tired face looking back at him. Sighing, Connor went downstairs for breakfast. 

The innkeeper nodded at his direction but went back to his work. Connor sits down near the window as the cooks busy themselves with orders of the day. Outside, life goes on, as usual, laughter and chatter fill the streets and blocks. ” What is it like to live like a normal person?” Connor sometimes wonders, to not have his conscience loaded down with the lives he had taken. He wonders if his father ever thought of the same thing. 

He didn't realize that breakfast was served until he smelt the scent of fresh-brewed coffee, spreading peanut butter onto a toast, and biting into it, Connor’s mind drifted back to a peculiar dream he had last night. He dreamt of his father, bloodied all over, standing opposite of him. Connor tried to reach him, to hold him, but his hands just slipped right through his father. He didn't remember much of the dream, but he recalled his father reassuring him that there is a second chance, that they can make up. The dream ended with him saying ” see you around, son.” Connor sips the coffee slowly as he ponders on the dream, he once read a book in the Davenport manor that dreams sometimes reflect your innermost thoughts, Connor realized now, as he takes a break from fighting, he was able to reflect on things. 

However, he wasn't sure what his father meant by a second chance, if his times spent with his father had taught him anything, it's that his father won't say something unless he is absolutely certain what he is going to say, for him to make such promise, it must mean they are wishing for the same thing. Connor’s eyes widened slightly as he understood the implication, they will have a second chance, just not in this life. Connor does not believe in reincarnation, however, he felt a drive, a push inside of him. 

Maybe it's worth a try, he thought, unconsciously gripping the coffee mug a little harder than he intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m excited, but I’m not entirely sure when to jump into the modern-day bits?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, June 12, 2016 

Haytham Kenway crossed his arms and stared at the young man standing before him in the doorway, he resembles him, yet he can pinpoint when and where they had met before. ” So, you are my son, correct?” Haytham asked, raising an eyebrow; he never thought about being a father, since that day Ziio left him, he had decided to live a peaceful life without disturbance. But sometimes, fate likes to play tricks on people. Coughing a bit to clear his throat, Connor spoke up, ” yes, father, ” his English has an edge to it, unlike Haytham’s polished London accent, ” it wasn't until later that I found out about it, I was surprised myself.” Connor looked at his father in the eyes, swallowing hard. Sighing, Haytham decided that it is better to question him later, ” well, come on in, ” Haytham stepped aside to let Connor in, ”you interrupted my tea time, but I wouldn’t mind you joining me.” He said, sounding as nonchalant possible, turned and walk back into the living room. ” Actually, I prefer coffee, ” Connor replied, leaving his shoes under a chair by the door. Haytham stopped in his tracks and turned, wrinkling his nose, ” poor choice, ” he said and disappeared into the living room. Connor followed him. 

A small pile of books stands on the glass table in the centre of the living room, with one opening beside a tea set, with a bookmark in the middle. Connor walked over and turned it onto its cover, Charles Dickens. ” You do like to read a lot, father, ” Connor turned his gaze towards his father and commented, not sure how to start a conversation, ” I certainly do, ” Haytham replied, sitting back down, filling a cup with tea and handed it to Connor. ” Thank you, father, ” he said, picking up a book from the top of the pile and started flipping through pages. Haytham watched as questions bubble inside his head, he’s used to solitude for so long that it is strange for him to accept another person into his life, let alone a son whom he had no prior knowledge of.

” Where did you find out about me?” Haytham asked, taking a sip from his cup. Connor turned his gaze to Haytham, his expression thoughtful. ” It’s a long story, but after my mother died, I went and searched for all the information I can find about you. Somehow, Achilles knows a thing or two about you, ” Haytham nodded for him to continue, ” it proved to be a challenge, finding out about you, you kept your life stories a secret.” Connor said, taking a bite of the scone, ” I like to keep it this way, I do not like it when people know too much about me.” Haytham’s voice is calm, yet he felt a sense of deja vu, he was that certain they met before, but the memories were clouded. Taking another sip of his tea, Haytham only hopped that things will work out on its own eventually. 

” Father, it's actually my first time in this city, ” Connor spoke suddenly, causing Haytham to flinch a bit. ” Oh, is that so?” He asked, trying to sound as collected as possible, ” do you want me to show you around?” That came out more like a statement than a question, Connor nodded. Standing up from his chair, Haytham collected the teapot and cups and puts them in the kitchen sink, ” if you don't mind, you can live with me, hotels are expensive this time of year, ” Haytham said, his attention on the dishes instead of his son. ” Aright, ” Connor answered succinctly and turned his attention back to the book he was previously reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Saga of Roommate Kenways begins.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, June 13, 2016 

Haytham puts on soft music on his radio and puts teapot and cups onto the table, a small triple-stacked tier, filled with small sandwiches, sons and small cakes in the middle, the fragrance of Earl Gray tea filled the living room. Checking his phone, it's 11 o'clock am, just right. A footstep echoed in the hallway, Connor emerged from the threshold and into the living room, ” just in time, Connor, ” Haytham looking up from the newspaper he is reading, and smiled faintly, patting an empty seat beside him. ” Father, this is?” Connor sits down on the chair, eyeing the polished sets in front of him, ” tea time isn't confined to afternoon time, boy, ” Haytham said as he poured a cup for his son, ” thank you, father, ” Connor smiled shyly and accepted the cup. 

” Had a dream last night, ” Haytham said rather grimly, ” about your mother, I dreamt that I watch her die, and I wasn’t able to do anything, ” Haytham paused to look at his son, examining his expression. Connor turned away from him, trying to contain the tears that threatened to spill, after calming himself down, Connor turned back to look at his father, ” father, tell me, have you ever loved my mother? ” Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Haytham replied, ”always have.” Connor nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer. 

” I’m taking a day off from work today, I can show you around the city later, ” said Haytham, swallowing the last bit of the tuna sandwich, ” I also need to get you some more fashionable clothes, ” a slight smirk crept onto the corner of Haytham’s mouth as Connor looked at him confused, ” I think the clothes I brought with me suit me just fine, Achilles picked them out for me. ” Ignoring Haytham’s displeased look, Connor went back to his tea, hiding a small smile from his face. ” Well, finish your food and tea, we will be off around 12:00.” He said as he stood from his chair, clearing away his cup and took it to the kitchen sink. They hit the road a bit later than Haytham previously estimated, but Connor enjoyed the fresh outdoor air. His thoughts drifted back to the living room, where they just had tea. It wasn’t anything fancy, but he noticed how his father’s bright eyes are soft when they land on him. Somehow, with Haytham, even the most ordinary mid-morning tea becomes a moment to cherish. 

The vehicle came to grinding halt at the side of the road and Connor was pulled back to reality, he turned his gaze to the driver's seat where Haytham is seating, only to discover that the man is frozen in his seat, hands gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles had turned white. ” Father, are you all right?” Connor asked gingerly while temporarily unbuckled his seatbelt to get a better look at the situation, a house was burned. Well, burned was to put it lightly, the house is now a shell of its former self, reduced to cinders by the ruthless flames. A woman is talking with a group of officials regarding the handling of the aftermath. Gently laying a hand on his father’s shoulder, Connor called out to his father once again, the older man flinched but slowly turned his head to look at his son, his face is pale, apparently still railing from the incident. Shaking his head a bit, Haytham cleared his throat and said, ” never mind me, son, let us get on our way.” Connor nodded, biting back the numerous questions that had arisen in his head. 

Somehow, he felt a need to take care of his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently learned about the term ” Elevenses” and I think it suits Haytham pretty well. Also, the memories are beginning to slowly unravel.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Vancouver, British Columbia, June 14, 2016 

Ocean calms him. 

Haytham stands on the beach of English Bay, black ( and a few silver) strands dancing in the comforting wind of early summer. Nearby, children are playing and building sandcastles under the supervision of their parents. Haytham smiled at the scene, remembering the fond memories of his childhood, of his father Edward Kenway, and the summer they spent together at the beach. Haytham arrived there right after work, but did not tell Connor. With incident from yesterday still fresh in his memory, he needs to clear his head. Somehow it stirred up a distant memory, a fateful day couple of centuries ago. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his phone, taking it out of his pocket and looking at the caller, it was none other than his second in command, Shay Patrick Cormac. Sliding it open and puts the phone to his ear, Haytham spoke up, ” yes, Shay? What is it?” ” Sir, I met Achilles today, and he said something to me that sounds rather peculiar. ” Haytham frowned, he doesn't particularly like the old man, though he isn't sure why. ” What did he say?” Haytham remained calm, but he's right hand has unconsciously formed a fist. Shay took a deep breath and cleared his throat, ” he told me that sooner or later both you and your son will remember that you were Templars and Assassins before.” Haytham’s clutches his fist, he knew now, why he experienced Deja vu when he first met Connor. ” Sir? Are you alright?” Concern evident in Shay’s voice, and Haytham could hear him shuffling on the couch. ” I am fine, Shay, don't worry about me, ” Haytham assured him. ” Well, I will head home now, Connor is waiting for me.” ” Alright, see you tomorrow, Sir, ” Shay sighed silently and hung up. Haytham made his way to the parking lot, uncertainty in his eyes.  
What will the future hold for them? He asked silently. 

Connor waited impatiently for the sound of the car been pulled into the driveway, the growling of his stomach is growing more and more irritating. His father took longer than usual coming back from work, and Connor took the initiative and made dinner for them. Haytham didn't tell him where he went or when he will be back, but Connor sufficed that he will be back right about now. Checking his phone one more time, Connor stood up from his chair and starts pacing around, the house is big, Connor had lost in it a couple of times when he first arrived in it. Mentally recounting every location his father could have gone to, Connor stumbled upon Haytham’s office. A single photo frame caught his eyes and picked it up, it's a photo of his parents, when they were happy. In Ziio’s arms is Connor himself, barely a month old. Feeling the stabbing pain in his chest, he puts the frame back where it was originally placed and just then heard the rather weary footsteps and the shuffling of keys. 

Haytham walked into the threshold and greeted his son, although he tried to act natural, the uncertainty and pain are evident on his face. Connor walked over and hugged his father, arms looped around his shoulders. ” Connor, let go, ” Haytham chided, taken aback by the sudden gesture of affection from his son. Connor let go of him, looking concerned, ” father, dinner is ready, ” he simply said, turned and walked into the living room. They ate together in silence, interrupted occasionally by the rather backhanded compliments Haytham made about Connor’s cooking skills, but he shrugged them off. 

It was only after dinner when Connor finally asked his father about the most important question. ” Father, where did you go? ” Haytham tensed, he lowered his head so his son won't see his face. ” I went to the beach, to clear my head, ” his voice hitched, nails digging into his palms, ” and I got a call from Shay, ” Connor looked confused, ” who is Shay?” Haytham brushed it off, ” not important right now, I will introduce him later. The thing is, he told me something Achilles had said to him today, that is, one day, we will remember that we were once Templar and Assassin.” Connor’s eyes widened slightly, ” father, I...” he doesn't know how to respond. ” Son, I’m tired. ” Haytham raised his head and looked at his son. ” I want to make things right, but I’m not sure. Anyway, I will turn in for the night. I need to think things through.” Said Haytham, standing up from his chair, his tall and strong frame hunched a little, ” good night, son.” 

Connor watched as his father left the living room and sighed heavily, burying his head in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally intended for Connor to know about the news, but changed my mind halfway through. Also, hope I did Shay’s personality justice.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Vancouver, British Columbia, June 15, 2016 

” A trip, perhaps?” Shay Cormac suggested as he listened to Haytham’s complaint. He understands Haytham’s plight, he knows that Haytham wanted to correct things with his son. Shay, for his part, hopes the same. He remembered the day he learned about Haytham’s death, he slumped in his chair, unable to cry or vent, or do anything other than letting the numbness consume him. It is worth it, Shay thought, if Haytham won't be dying again. ” BC is great for road trips, ” he said, smiling encouragingly. Haytham looked up from the table and at Shay, a hint of tiredness in his eyes, but nevertheless, he managed a small smile. ” Thank you, Shay, ” he said as he reached out and gently clasped on the shoulder of his second in command. 

Haytham’s phone vibrated, and when he picked it up, he found a text message from Connor: 

” Father, should I make dinner again this evening? I want to talk to you about what you said yesterday.” 

Sighing, Haytham typed a simple, ” yes, I’m thinking about the same thing, actually.” 

” Aright, see you after work. Father.” 

Haytham sighed and turned his gaze again on Shay, it was he who informed him about his son’s existence, he was organizing the files and happened to come across Connor’s. Haytham still remembered the shock when he double-checked the profile, in the relationship collum, it was printed, black and white, ”son of Haytham Kenway. ” He supposed that it was within God’s plan that they met, whatever the outcome this road trip will produce, Haytham is willing to take chances. 

” I have selected a number of options regarding where you and your son will be staying for the during of the trip, sir, ” Shay’s voice broke the silence, turning his laptop around so they can both see what is on the screen. On it is a list of hotels with varied price points, Haytham looked at the screen thoughtfully, while Shay patiently waited for his boss’ response. After some careful consideration, Haytham pointed at some nice looking hotels for two, ” I will take these,” he said. Shay nodded and clicked ” order”. 

That evening, Haytham arrived home on time. 

” A trip? ” Connor asked, a bit surprised at the suggestion, Haytham sets down his wine glass and nodded, ” yes, you want to see more of this province, don't you?” He asked, smiling a bit as Connor chewed on a bit of steak, thoughtfully. ” I do, ” he finally answered after some silence. ” It's just when I was with Achilles, he usually wasn't the one to suggest something like this, although I cannot blame him due to his age and health.” His eyes widened a bit after realizing something. ” Father, about that phone call you received yesterday, ” Haytham visibly flinched, but soon regained his composure; though that reaction didn't go unnoticed by Connor. ” I’ve been having flashbacks of the past, we worked together for a time, but then I had to kill you because we were on opposite sides.” Connor lifts the wine glass to his face, not looking at his father. 

For a while Haytham was silent, contemplating what to say, thoughts are sprouting inside his head, he involuntarily reached up and touched his neck, a small birthmark was visible on the surface. ” That is the purpose of this trip, son, ” said Haytham calmly, ” to make things right.” Connor nodded but said nothing. 

After dinner, Connor showered while Haytham disappeared into his study. He opened his laptop and pondered, he could get some work done or he could plan the places they will be visiting during their trip. He drummed his fingers on the table while the laptop home screen stared back at him. The lone photo frame stands next to it, Haytham picked it up and smiled sadly at the picture inside it; it came to him suddenly, them going on this road trip, is probably what Ziio would have wanted. He opened a webpage and started searching for places and routes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m excited that I’m finally going to write about the road trip. Kind of making for the fact that we can't go on one in real life.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Vancouver, British Columbia, June 16, 2016 

” So, what do you think?” Haytham asked, waiting for responses from his son. They are in the study, Haytham turns his laptop to Connor’s direction, on the screen is the carefully thought out plan he wrote last night. ” If you like it, then we will start packing soon, hotels have already been booked;” Haytham smiled a bit at the ever-reliable Shay. ” Since I’m more familiar with this province, I will be your guide.” said Haytham smiling. Connor just stared at the names of the places displayed on the screen, he had heard bits and pieces about the province when he was in the US, and now he was able to go on his first road trip, he felt a mix of curiosity and longing. 

” Father, I want to see it, as much as possible.” He turned his attention to Haytham, determination in his eyes. Haytham patted him on the shoulder, ” very well, ” he said, printing out the document and puts it neatly in a clear folder. ” Now, sit down for some tea, we will discuss later what shall we bring on the trip.” Haytham stood up from his chair and ran a hand through his hair, and Connor can see the birthmark on the side of his father’s neck. He reached up and lightly touched the mark, it is shaped like a punctuation mark, located in the middle, he fan feel veins pulsating under his touch. A pang of guilt washed over him, Connor sighed heavily and dropped his hand, his head lowered. Haytham silently patted his son’s shoulder, leading him to the living room. 

” I never knew you have kept a garden, father, ” said Connor, sipping hibiscus tea from his cup, and peered out of the window. ” More of a hobby than anything else, ” said Haytham shrugging, picking up a watering can and filled it with cold water from the kitchen tap. The garden is well maintained, it is divided into two large sections, each with different flowers. The one in front of Connor is decorated with purple columbine and the one beside it, Forget Me Not. Connor remembered when he was living in the Davenport manor, Achilles used to keep some flowers in his garden, it was mostly daisies and amaryllis. Although Connor isn't the most knowledgable when it comes to flowers, he does appreciate them. The warm afternoon sun reflected on the water sprinkles, forming a small rainbow. 

Connor watched his father work, taking in the tranquil scene before him. He had only been living in this house for total of four days, and he quiet enjoyed spending time with his father. Achilles had prevented him from meeting him when he was a child, which left him longing to see Haytham. Finishing up his tea and puts it into the kitchen sink, Connor walked into the study and retrieved a pen and notepad, and started jotting down things to bring on the trip. 

Moments later Haytham returned, putting the empty watering can on the counter and poured himself a cup from the teapot. ” Concentrating hard I see, he smirked and walked to another side of the table, sitting down. ” More tea?” Haytham asked, holding the teapot down on the table, tangy, floral scents filled the room. Connor didn't take his eyes off from the notepad, but he nodded, and Haytham refilled his cup. Haytham’s phone vibrated and the screen lights up with a text message from Shay:  
” The car is ready, sir. May I l deliver it to your place now?” 

Haytham typed: 

” Ok, just pull it over to the driveway.” 

” Ok.” 

Haytham puts his phone back into his pocket and turned his gaze back to his son, who had stopped writing, stretching and standing up; he took his teacup and walked over to the garden door. ” It's a beautiful garden, father, ” Connor commented, smiling. ” Of course, ” Hytham smirked proudly and picked up the notepad, eyes glancing over the list. ” I’m hoping you will leave those ugly clothes you brought with you here at home, ” said Haytham, not looking at Connor. Connor shrugged, ” if you say so.” 

The sound of the car being pulled into the driveway approached the house, and Haytham stood up from his chair, ” our guest is here.” Connor turned to his father, confused. ” Guest? You didn't mention that there will be guests coming today?” Haytham walked over to the door and opened it, ” remember when I told you that I will introduce Shay to you someday?” Haytham smiled and walked out of the doorway, Connor followed him. Shay emerged from the driver’s seat, he’s shoulder-length black hair is tied back with a ribbon, he has a scar on the left side of his face. He is wearing a black T-shirt with a small four-leaf clover embroidered on it, a thin black and red patterned jacket wrapped around his waist, and denim jeans. ”Good afternoon, sir, ” he greeted his boss with a smile, his English is laced with an Irish accent. ” The car is all yours, ” he nodded at Connor’s direction, and Connor noticed that he has rather intense eyes. ” Thank you, Shay, ” ” enjoy the trip, you two, ” he smiled, running a hand through his hair. ” Mind coming in for tea?” Haytham gestured for his subordinate to come into the house, ” aright.” he complied. 

” So, you work for my father?” Connor asked amused, Shay nodded, sipping the hibiscus tea from his cup. ” Father rarely talked about you, ” he admits, Shay shrugged, ” it's just how he is, he doesn't trust anyone easily, it took me a long time to fully gain his trust. Thing is, boy, ” Shay’s expression turned serious, ” this trip is your chance to right your wrongs, don't tarnish it. Do you understand?” Connor swallowed hard and nodded, ” yes... Yes, I do.” Shay smiled, pleased with himself. ” Well, I trust you to make it right. Well, I won't stay too long.” Shay stood up from his chair and grabbed his jacket, ” have a nice day, you two.” Shay winked and walked to the door to put on his shoes.” Shay, ” Haytham caught up to him and called out to him, ” thank you for coming over, ” Shay smiled warmly, ” it’s nothing, sir, ” he said as he disappeared behind the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shay finally met Connor.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Vancouver, British Columbia, June 17, 2016 

Haytham has a prayer room inside his house. 

Though Haytham likes to keep it a secret from others. He usually goes inside it and prays whenever he feels overwhelmed or in need to make important decisions. His parents, more specifically his mother, Tessa Kenway, introduced him to Christianity when he was still a boy; and he grew up believing in Lord’s love. Now, even years after his parents’ death, his faith hasn’t faltered. 

Haytham had just left the room an hour ago, away, attending an assembly in his local church. Connor, after checking their luggage for the umpteenth time, decided to take a break and started wondering around the house. The large house they shared has two floors, three bedrooms on the top floor, the living room where they spend most of their times together. Haytham’s study, the garden, the doorway, and the wooden stairs leading upstairs. A private library at the end of the hallway, and the basement, which doubles as a home theatre. 

The prayer room is near the basement.   
Connor walked towards the door only to find it unlocked, he supposed that his father trusted him enough to keep it this way. Connor went inside, the room is small but clean, with a wooden cross above it, a soft, round, purple faux fur mat on the floor. Blinds were being pulled over the half-opened windows. The room gives out a sense of calmness that relaxed Connor, he remained inside the room for a few moments before leaving, closing the door quietly behind him. 

The house is still empty, so Connor went to explore the library. The first thing that caught his eyes is the King James Bible, flipping through the pages, he discovered that the verses were been underlined and notes have been made in the margins. ” Does he do this to prevent loneliness?” Connor wondered, sitting down on one of the brown leather sofas, Bible in hand, fingers tracing the verses. He stopped at one verse: 

God can restore what is broken and change it into something amazing. All you need is faith. Joel 2:25. 

This verse had been highlighted, making it stand out from others. Connor lingered on the phrase, ” restore what is broken, ” Haytham was probably praying endlessly, for a chance to have a family again. I was compelled by the same desire wasn’t I? Connor thought to himself. He was too absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't realize that his father had come home until he heard his footsteps down the hallway. ” I didn't mean to disturb but, ” Haytham crossed his arms, an amused smile on his face, ” I didn't know that you are an avid reader.” Connor looked up with a start, slightly embarrassed. ” You like it here?” Asked Haytham, making his moves towards his son, and sits down beside him, he noticed the opened Bible on his lap, but said nothing. ” Yes, you have good taste in interior design, father, ” he admitted, ” oh, I went into that prayer room in the basement, hope you don't mind.” said Connor, studying his father’s expression, Haytham just shrugged, standing up, he turned to his son and asked, ” if you are fancy, we can have our tea right here today. ” Connor nodded excitedly, and watched his father disappearing into the hallway. 

He thinks he is beginning to enjoy the lives here.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Vancouver, British Columbia, June 18, 2016 

To Connor’s credit, his father is quite handy in the kitchen. At least, this is what crossed his mind as he bit into the fresh brioche in his hand. The softness of the bread combined with the sweetness of the blueberry jam let Connor to give his father a thumb up. Haytham took it upon himself to make a nice breakfast for them both, ” we need to fuel up first, boy, ” he reminded him. ” When did you learn to cook? I thought a wealthy CEO like you will hire chefs to do the job, ” Connor asked, the look of genuine curiosity made Haytham laugh. ” Well, It is true that I hire personal to take care of the household, you can’t expect me to do all the maintenance, can you? ” Haytham looked at his son warmly, and took a deep drink of his Earl Gray tea. ” However, I do like to cook once in a while, when your mother was still living here, she used to love my cooking.” Connor nodded thoughtfully, hand reaching for the coffee pot to refill his cup. 

Haytham’s eyes glossed over the morning news on his phone, his fingers stopped scrolling on one particular story, ” remember that charred house we stopped by 6 days ago?” Haytham asked, taking his eyes away from his phone and onto his son, ” yes, how’s that house now? Father?” Haytham smiled, ” it is the process of rebuilding, the old lady and her cat survived. I’m Glad that she was able to receive aid for this unfortunate event.” Haytham’s memories briefly flashed back to his childhood, in a time long past, when he was supposed to celebrate his tenth birthday; but instead, he got a funeral, and a family dissolved. He unconsciously gripped the handle of his teacup tighter, brows furrowed. ” Father, father are you alright? You seem to be in pain.” ” Sorry, son, don’t mind me. ” Haytham drew out a shaky breath, downing the remaining of his tea in one go, standing up and puts his cup in the kitchen sink. ” Finish your breakfast, we will be off soon.” Connor nodded. After breakfast, they carried all their luggage on to the car and set off on their trip. 

The streets of Vancouver is in a high spirit, the city is getting ready for the Canada Day celebration. People dressed in red walking down the street with smiles on their faces. The potent smell of black-market marijuana premade the air, causing Connor to wrinkle his nose. ” How do they even smoke this thing?” Connor rolled his eyes and reached up to cover his nose, a look of disgust on his face. ” You get used to it when you're around it long enough, marijuana was used in hospitals to ease the pain, but some people choose to use it to get high. ” Haytham commented as he too reached up and covered his nose, a movement didn't go unnoticed by Connor, who chuckled at his father's attempt to remain nonchalant. ” Until it's fully legalized in this country, the black market is still the only place to obtain it. ” ” I don't want to think about what will happen when it is legalized.” Connor scoffed and puts his hand back down to rest on his lap. 

Haytham kept driving and soon they arrived at the BC Ferris Horseshoe Bay Terminal, the giant Queen of Capilano ferry is resting at the dock, visitors are slowly making their way inside. Yachts and flagships dotted the surface of the water, basking in the summer sun. ” Here we are, son, come on.” Haytham gestured Connor to follow him, the latter followed him, seemingly in deep thoughts. After they boarded, they set down at the two of the seats by the window. The chattering of the passengers blurred into one, neither Haytham nor Connor paid them any mind. Small islands and open water can be seen from the big windows, Connor wondered if anyone lives on them.

” Anything on your mind, son?” Haytham asked suddenly, causing the young man to jump a bit. ” What? Ah, yes. I do actually.” After a minute to collect himself, Connor cleared his throat and asked, ” the family name that was entered in the Corporation database and was it Kenway?” His expression serious, Haytham got the feeling that he has been wanting to ask this question for a long time. ” You know it is, son. If you have been searching around for information about me, you no doubt had come across my family history. Have you not?” asked Haytham in a matter of fact manner, he shifted in his seat, studying his son’s expression. 

Connor looked at his father, the lines on his face were marked by time and all the sorrows and pains throughout his life, both the current one and the past one. ” It’s true, but I went with Connor Davenport for a time, ” said Connor, ” I haven't fully accepted the Kenway name yet. However, when I started looking for information about you, I discovered that I’m actually part of the Kenway family.” Haytham nodded, unconsciously reaching out and touched Connor’s shoulder, ” you are a Kenway. You have your mother’s eyes, but you also have the feature of a Kenway on your face. It's in your blood.” Connor gave out a rye smile, ” weird isn’t it, here we are, going on a trip together with the same goal in mind. A goal that doesn't involve killing our enemies or each other.” ” Son.... ” Haytham searched around for words to say, but they all became useless when they reached his lips; so he just sighed. ” Well, we will talk about this later, right now, just enjoy the trip. ” He smiled, patting the young man on the shoulder. 

The ferry docked not too long after, and father and son collected their belongings and followed the crowd to the exit. I in front of them, a family of four talked and laughed, it seems that it is the young girl’s birthday; and the family decided to celebrate on Bowen island. Haytham smiled at the scene before him, remembering when he was little when it was his birthday, his father would take a day off of work to celebrate. It usually involves delicious hot chocolate, his favourite food and plenty of love from his parents. To his young self, the best present his father could have given him was him being home all day. ” Father? Father, are you alright?” Connor asked, shaking Haytham’s shoulder a bit. ” Ah, yes, I am fine, son. Come on now, we are leaving.” Haytham smiled lightly as they move with the line. 

Something tells Connor that this trip will be one to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for the trip


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Bowen Island, Greater Vancouver, British Columbia, June 19, 2016 

Bowen Island is beautiful, and although the tourism swell in the summertime, they are able to find peace and quiet within it. ” I come here sometimes on my day off, or during long weekends.” Said Haytham, stretching his arms upwards, taking in much fresh air as his lungs can hold. 

Clear sky reflected onto the surface of the water, dying it the most beautiful shade of blue. ” I like it here, ” said Connor smiling, but it was dropped when he realized what he's going to say, ” I need to apologize to you, father, ” he started, determination in his eyes. ” Apologize? For what? Son?” Haytham looked at his son, bewildered, one resting on his hips. ” When I read your journal after, you know; that event. My only wish was to be able to apologize to you, and tell you I misjudged you. ” Connor lowered his head and started walking, Haytham followed him. ” I sometimes playback the memories of that night when you told me about what Washington did to my village.” Haytham grimaced at the remark, ” you told me off, you cut ties with me, all because I told you the ugly truth about your friend.” said Haytham calmly and matter-of-factly, walking up to his son and ended up on his left. 

” I’m sorry, father, I should have noticed how pained you looked when I said that, if only I stopped to think, to see things from your point of view. Maybe that tragedy could be avoided.” Connor stopped in his tracks and turned to face his father, ” would you forgive me, father? I have already carried this guilt for a lifetime, don't want to anymore.” Connor clenched his fists and his gaze intense. ” It wasn’t until I had my children when I came to understand what it’s like to be a father.” ” The role I have never played in your life, the role I should have played in your life.” said Haytham calmly, he speaks for both the past life and the present one. ” I know, father, I know. But I just want your forgiveness, even if it's too late. ” Connor blurted out, hands reaching out to hold his father’s. Haytham considered his son for a minute and sighed heavily, in a way he is glad that God offered him this opportunity to spend more time with his son, not as enemies, but simply, as a family. ” We were on different sides, it could only end that way. But I’m grateful that we came to an understanding, at least. ” Haytham smiled ruefully, ” don’t be too hard on yourself. Now, let's keep going, ” he said as he turned on his heels and left the spot. ” It will take time for me to fully forgive you, but I will try.” He added, noting the relived look on his son’s face. 

We will both try, Connor added silently. 

” I wish I was able to see your children, my father never got the chance to be a grandfather, ” Haytham laughed dryly, ” I’m they were lovely.” Connor nodded, ” they were, I was glad that I finally had a family of my own, and being the only member of the this family to die a peaceful death.” Haytham cringed, sometimes he wondered why God chose to let the Kenways go through such a trial, losing his father right in front of him is bad enough, being lied to and betrayed all his life is just icing on the cake. He tried, multiple times to sway his wayward son to his side, to ” save him from his ignorance”, as he said; but it ultimately proved to be a fruitless affair. He is glad at least, that his son had been able to find peace and happiness later in his life, even though he wasn't around to see it. 

” I was surprised that your kept me as long as you did, father. You didn't seem to be the kind of person that gives second chances.” Connor came to a stop at a souvenir shop, he puts in some coins into the vending machine to buy himself a drink. Haytham eyed his son, he had to admit, that he is more observant and astute than he led on, he must have picked up on that during that short period of them working together, especially after witnessing how he beat up Benjamin Church for betraying him. ” Maybe not for others, but for you it's different.” He shrugged, ” after this trip is over, would you like to continue staying with me or go back to The States? Achilles is there after all. ” Haytham walked up to the vending machine and bought himself a bottle of water. Connor went silent, and Haytam can see the uncertainty in his eyes as he gripped the bottle tighter. ” No hard feelings, son.” He patted him on the shoulder and turned to leave the shop, Connor followed him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like it when characters talk openly about emotions.

Chapter 12

Bowen Island, Greater Vancouver, June 20, 2016 

The next day is a more relaxing one, as neither of them has much planned for the day; so after a short hike up the Dorman Point, and a nice lunch at a local restaurant, they head back to the hotel. This gave Haytham time to think about this whole reincarnation thing, which he did behind the desk. He never believed it, as he was told since childhood when humans die, they have to face judgements at the seat of God. And yet, here he is, living a brand new life, with the same face, same name, just with a different life. Adding to the fact that Achilles ( of all people, Haytham thought) reminded him of their past life as enemies, and the birthmark on his neck ( if that's anything to go by), he supposed that it is real after all. 

Rubbing his temple, he heard Connor talking with someone on his phone in another room. Haytham considered his son for a brief moment, whether he considered him as just another father alongside Achilles or his biological father that he loved is up for debate. Haytham had provided his son with enough freedom to make his own decisions, so should he decided to return home, there will be no hard feelings on both sides. Connor’s voice sounds frantic, tinged with disbelief and pain, Haytham could make out the name ” Shay” and ” Achilles” and he is beginning to get a grip on what the issue is, and he has a feeling in his gut that something isn’t right. 

After about an hour, Connor returned, phone in hand, a grim look on his face. ” Son, what happened? ” Haytham asked the most dreaded question, he changed his posture to that of casually leaning against the desk to straightening up and crossing his arms, a posture he unconsciously does when things get serious. ” Father, I don't know how to put this but, ” Connor’s whole body trembled, his hand gripped on his phone tightly, tears threatened to spill over. ” Is it better if we talk while somewhere else?” Haytham asked, reaching out to gently grab his son’s right hand, Connor wordlessly accepted. Eyes still locked on the ground. 

Standing up, he leads Connor to the bed and they sat on the edge, Haytham’s hand right hand still holding onto his son’s, gently stroking it. ” Can you tell what happened? ” He asked, voice calm and patient, waiting for his son to speak up. ” Father, I just had a phone call with Shay, he told me that Achilles had died in his manor from a heart attack. Shay went to visit him at his place, only to find him slumped back on his chair, unconscious.” Connor pushed himself into his father’s arms, hands clutching his shirt. ” I should have been there for him, I had a phone call with him yesterday, he sounded weak, I should have known.” Connor’s voice is broken by his sobs, tears staining the white shirt of his father’s. 

Haytham just stared at his son, trying to digest all that information, so, Achilles is dead, and most importantly, he is Connor's remaining family member now. Sighing heavily, Haytham hugged his son closer, trying to think of things to say to his son to comfort him. ” If you want to vent, do it now. ” He said soothingly, trying his best to flash him a reassuring smile. Connor nodded and burst into tears. Haytham rubbing his back gently, while he turned his gaze towards the window, the clear, blue sky outside is seemingly mocking their miserable situation. Guilt is eating at him. Regardless of this life or the past one, Achilles was important to Connor, since he saw him as a replacement son. His presence is basically telling Haytham how much of a negligent father he is. Which is one of the reasons why he never liked the old man. 

After a while, Connor had calmed down sufficiently. Regaining his posture, Connor felt momentarily embarrassed about his emotional outburst earlier. ” Sorry about that, father.” His voice is hoarse and eyes red and staining. ” Don’t, It's healthy to let it out sometime. ” Haytham patted his son’s shoulder. ” Are you hungry, may I call a room service? Or we can go downstairs to one of the cafes. They serve nice tea and pastries.” Connor nodded, ” that sounds great, ” Connor says, standing up from the bed. The sensation of Haytham hands still lingers on his body, warm, gentle yet firm. He followed Haytham out of the room. 

They waited patiently for their order at a stylish little cafe downstairs, next to a gift shop. Mountains and lakes are visible through the window, under the sunny sky, the whole place looks like a fine oil painting. Besides their table is a wallpaper with various flowers painted on it, one of which is orange Marigold, blooming in a wet, muddy swamp. They cluster together like a small sun, attracting bees and butterflies to them. 

Haytham recalled his past life when he was small, around 7 or 8 years old. When his family was whole, and he was trained to be an assassin. He remembered one afternoon when he sneaked into the library, where his half-sister, Jennifer Scott, usually does embroidery. H likes to watch his sister and mother sew, watch as they control the needles with ease, and guiding the threads to form a pattern. To him, it is a nice form of relaxation after his sword fighting lessons with his father. His mother used to teach him how to do it, but Haytham had to admit that he doesn't have much talent for it. 

He walked as quietly as possible, as to not attract attention to himself, to her chair to get a closer look at the piece she is working on. It's a large golden Merigold, golden like her hair. Their father, Edward Kenway, had brought the seeds back after returning home from one of his adventures, and the flowers thrived in the garden of the Kenway manor. Being young, Haytham didn't understand the meaning behind the flowers, and why Jenny chose this as her piece. 

He didn't understand until much later in life. 

His thoughts were interrupted with the clicking sound indicating plates hitting the table. Haytham turned his gaze away from the painting and onto the dessert in front of him, a cheesecake with cranberry sauce, paired with British Breakfast Tea. Connor ordered tiramisu cake coupled with Americano. ” Achilles left a will, ” Connor started, cutting off a piece of the tiramisu with his fork, the intoxicating scent of brewed coffee filled the room, waking up the senses. ” He left most of his things to me.” Connor’s expression is thoughtful, ” though I can still survive without it even if I go back.” Haytham nodded, ” Thought so. ” He said slowly. 

” I lost my father, too, ” Haytham said, hiding his face behind the teacup; his voice sombre. ” I know, I read the journal you left behind.” Connor’s voice is tinged with confusion, licking the bit of mascarpone cheese off of the corner of his mouth, and takes another sip of his coffee. ” I meant the current lifetime, not the past, ” Haytham smiled sadly, biting his lower lip. This comment caught Connor off guard, and he started at his father in surprise. He rarely talks about his past, he supposed that it has to do with secrecy. ” How did he-” Connor can’t bring himself to finish the sentence, not when Achilles’ death still weighing heavily on his heart. ” Automobile accident, me and Jenny were both on it at that time, we were lucky to survive. Our father didn't, however, ” Haytham’s voice is even, almost as if he wasn't one of the witnesses of this tragic accident. ” I was fourteen at that time, my sister 21, she handled it better than I did. I didn't eat and locked myself in my room after school. That went one for several days until my mother decided that I couldn't go on like that, so she appointed Reginald Birch as my legal guardian.” Taking another sip of his tea, and turned his gaze back to the painting. ” He treated us well, but it wasn’t until much later that my sister found out that he was the one behind the accident, he did something to the break, causing it to malfunction and our car T-boned straight into another incoming one” Haytham lowered his head so he is facing away from his son, ” I’m sorry son, I shouldn’t told you all this. After all these years, I thought I have already let go of this trauma.” Haytham let out a shaky breath, he can taste the saltiness of his tears. Connor reached out and rested his hand on his father’s shoulder, ” look at me, father, ” he cued, Haytham slowly looked up, in a brief moment, he saw Ziio. Ah, he looks so much like her when he smiles, Haytham thought, it both pained and comforted him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

Bowen Isalnd, Greater Vancouver, June 21, 2016 

The next morning, Haytham found his son sleeping in the same bed with him. 

He looks younger when he sleeps, breathing even and slow, his eyeballs, however, are moving at a rather fast pace. Haytham decided to stay in bed a bit longer. His laptop resting on the desk, he had to attend to some emergency affairs yesterday, but thankfully everything was resolved without too much fuss. Reaching out to pull his son closer to him, Haytham planted a soft kiss on top of his temple and draped the comforter over him more. There is a smell of rain in the air, the temperature instantly dropped a couple degrees. 

Thinking back to what happened yesterday, Haytham is embarrassed, since when did I feel so comfortable around Connor that I unravelled my emotions in front of him? He thought, running a hand through his shoulder-length silver hair. Then again, both of them showed their vulnerable sides to each other, pride be damned. This, Haytham realized, is what having a family again feels like. In the past life they had fought, argued and tried to kill each other; this time around, Haytham felt like he is actually righting their past mistakes. He sighed in relief, he couldn't be more thankful for Shay’s suggestion. 

” Umm...” Connor woke up from his sleep, his hazelnut eyes slowly focusing on his father. Brain still blurry from sleep, ” morning father, ” he said sheepishly, and that made Haytham giggle. ” Good morning, son. You seem to be in a better mental state today, that's good.” Propping his body up with his elbow, Haytham reaches out to stroke his son’s thick, ebony hair. Connor leaned into the touch, humming contently. Haytham began singing a French song he learned in his youth, and Connor looked up surprised; Haytham is fluent in French, and his deep, buttery voice is the icing on the cake. Connor finds himself melting into the song, he doesn't understand the lyrics but the melody and the singer are more than enough to make up for it. ” When did you learn to speak French so well?” Connor asked after Haytham had finished with his song. ” I lived in France during my teenage years, after, you know, that incident. Birch has property there, so we moved in.” Haytham shrugged, sitting from the bed, his strands falling onto his shoulders. Connor looked astounded, he had learned so much about his father in such a short time. He guessed that it has to do with his willingness to open up to him. 

” Why so shocked, boy?” Haytham asked as he swan his legs off the bed, he got dressed and prepared for the day. Although there is one thing missing. ” Did you see my ribbon, Connor? That red one? You’ve seen it, right?” Haytham’s eyes scanning the room for the small piece of accessory which he uses to tie back his hair. Connor can’t stop the corners of his mouth from rising and eventually let out a small laugh. Haytham fixed his eyes on his son, who is now smiling mischievously, and crossed his arms. ” You look like a woman with your hair down, father.” Connor said as he produces the red string from under the pillow, ” You put it in there last night, you really are getting old. ” Haytham rolled his eyes and took the ribbon from his son’s hand. ” Anyways, let's get some breakfast.” He said as he tied his hair back into the usual ponytail. 

The television inside the cafeteria is showing morning news, blending in with the sound of rain hitting the windows, and chattering of the hotel residents. ” Do you want me to book you a ticket after this trip is done, so you can attend Achilles’ funeral?” Haytham asked, ” yes, ” Connor answered shortly. ” Aright.” Haytham nodded and pierced a sausage with his fork, grease oozed out of the meat and onto the plate. ” You know, father, I have pictured in my head, what you would look like as an assassin. ” Connor started again, gulping down his black coffee, standing up, and walked to the counter to refill it. ” I think you would be a badass one since you already were as a Templar.” He said as he returned to the table and sat back down. ” And maybe, not as stubborn.” ” Assassins can be just as stubborn, you know.” Haytham said, eyeing his son. Connor sighed and went back to his food. ” If I were an assassin, then my child wouldn't be you.” Haytham said solemnly, sipping his Earl Gray tea. Connor stopped, the tip of his fork buried inside a fried egg. ” Yeah, ” is the only thing he managed to say. 

After breakfast, they decided to stroll around the trials at Crippen Reginal Park. Since it is a bit of a distance from where they live, they opted to drive there. Along the way, Connor immersed himself in the charms of this small village. Windshield wipers are busy wiping away raindrops gathered on the front window, and Connor pulled his coat tighter around himself. ” I’ve never regretted staying my blade when I could have easily killed you, ” Haytham spoke, he let his hand drop from the stirring wheel and onto the cup holder. ” Regardless of what I said to you before I died, I would never forgive myself had I killed you. When I agreed to have you hanged, I was absolutely certain that I would not feel a twinge of guilt when I witness the death of my own son. Glad to prove myself wrong.” Haytham seems relieved after that statement, a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

” I know father, ” Connor said as he covers Haytham’s hand with his won, feeling the bone structure on it. ” After the war is over, I’ve busied myself with reestablishing the Colonial Brotherhood, but at the main time, I wished that you would be able to see what I did, to be more proud of me. Your capacity to love and care for a child hasn’t been corrupted or burnt away after all. ” Connor smiled, giving his father’s hand a friendly squeeze. 

As they reached their destination, the heaven reaching trees instantly calmed Haytham. He got off the car and filled his lungs with fresh forest air. There are a couple of cars in the parking lot, a family stepped out of a van and began taking their camping supplies out of it. The father and son made their way into the woods, the chirping of the birds can be heard throughout the dense trees. A path had been made in the middle. Connor caught a few snakes from the corner of his eyes and stopped in his tracks, his hands clenched into fists and he took deep breathes to calm himself down. ” Relax boy, they aren't poisonous, ” Haytham patted his son on the shoulder to calm him down. They kept moving until they reached the Killarney Lake loop. Canadian geese hanging out at the lake in groups, either swimming or resting. A bridge laying across the river on the side. Seasonal flowers blooming on the grassland. The whole area is big, enough to spend an hour or two in it. ” Shall we start from here?” Haytham asked, Connor shrugged, ” either way works, ” and they began walking. 

They ended up spending the whole afternoon there, during their walk they encountered a couple from Quebec, who were asking for directions. They asked in English with a heay French accent until Haytham gracefully instructed in French, they thanked him and moved on. When they drove back to their hotel, both of them are tired. Haytham made a mental note to contact Shay to order the plane ticket to US. He heard his stomach growling, and felt embarrassed, ” let's get some pizza for dinner, shall we?” Connor suggested, ” alright, ” said Haytham shortly. Outside, the setting sun tinted the small village a lovely rose colour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haytham will alone again, for a short while.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Vancouver, British Columbia, June 22, 2016 

Haytham woke in his house, alone. 

Connor is currently in US attending Achilles’ funeral, which left Haytham in this gigantic house alone. Just like he did before Connor came to live with him. Haytham is used to be alone, he preferred it as it gives him time to think. And yet this time he felt empty inside. Showered and dressed, Haytham prepared for the day ahead. He went downstairs and started making breakfast, Earl Gray tea, sardin in mastered sauce, and toasts with blueberry jam, his favourite. 

The house is quiet save for the sound of rain outside. Haytham admits that he missed the sound of Connor’s voice, he missed his cooking and joyous attitude. As if reading his mind, his phone buzzed and Connor’s video call chimed in. ” Morning father, well, morning for you that is.” Connor smiled, he is dressed in a black two-piece suit and a gray tie. Obviously, he dressed for the funeral. Judging from the background, Haytham deduced that he is in his own apartment, he can hear the sound of traffic below. Connor reached up and fixed the tie, ” I really don't like having this thing around my neck;” Connor seemed dejected. ” Black really don't look good on you, son, ” said Haytham, taking a bite of his toast. ” I know, I don't like it either, good thing I only have to wear it for one day.” Connor shrugged. Haytham smiled and picked up a sardine ( covered in mustard sauce ) with his fork, and popped it into his mouth. ” Well, talk to you later, father, I love you.” Haytham’s pursed his lips, his chest tightened with emotions. ” likewise, son; have a nice day.” With that, Connor ended the video call. He took his car keys and checked himself in the mirror one last time before he stepped out of the door. 

Driving through the busy Boston traffic, Connor wondered if his father have missed him. They had the chance to get to know each other, and Connor hate to admit this but he has grown attached to his father, wanted to be by his side more. The music channel is blasting some pop famous pop songs through the radio, and Connor sang along to some of them under his breath. He arrived at the funeral place about 10 minutes early, he parked the car and stepped out. Some of Achilles’ old acquaintances are already there, preparing for the event. Achilles’ ashes will be spread in a place close to the manor. Fixing his tie one more time, Connor walked over to join the group. 

He had the chance to look at Achilles one last time before covering his face with a white cloth. Some of the attendees are sobbing on each other’s shoulders. But Connor did not pay any attention to them. Takin a seat in the room where the funeral will be held, Connor’s eyes glanced over to the attendees, there is Hope Jenson, Shay Cormac, among others. ” Connor, there you are.” Shay walked up to him, he too is dress in black suits, his black hair sleek back, secured with a hairband. He looked much better in black than I did, thought Connor. ” How are you fairing? ” Shay asked, taking a seat beside the young man. ” Fine, as in, I’m not going to have a mental breakdown. ” Shay laughed dryly and put a hand on Connor’s shoulder, looking at Achilles’ black and white portrait of the deceased, and sighed. ” I considered him to be my surrogate father, that was before I know of my real father. But now, I’m just glad that I’m not alone.” Said Connor, remembering the childhood years spent inside the Davenport manor, and his adult years with Haytham. His chest tightened with emotion, he felt pain and happiness at the same time. ” Achilles adopted me, more or less, after my parents died. Although I don't agree with him on a lot of things, there was that to be thankful for; at least. ” Said Shay with a small smile, patting Connor’s shoulder. ” Achilles is proud of you.” He said standing up and left. Connor nodded wordlessly. 

The funeral was largely uneventful, a few people made their speech, and the casket is ready for incinerating. Connor and Shay watched as the casket burnt, they both said their silent goodbyes to Achilles. After the funeral, Shay suggested going out to eat with Connor, who accepted. After going back to their respected hotels to change back into their usual clothes. They met at a nice bistro. They talked a lot about Haytham. Shay talked about his first meeting with him. He was a freshman in the company and Haytham had been the CEO for two years. ” He referred to me and I quote ’ a wolf’.” Connor chuckled, ” it does suit you, ” he said. ” So, what are you planning to do after this?” Connor looked at Shay thoughtfully, ” I will go back home, ” he said simply. ” To him.” Shay smiled knowingly. 

Haytham’s video call chimed in, and Connor’s phone buzzed. Speaking of the devil, thought Connor as he picked up hid phone and answered the video call. ” Hello, father, how are you?” He smiled, never had he been so grateful to see his father’s face, even though he had only been absent for one day. ” I’m fine, how did your funeral go? ” Connor can tell from the background that Haytham is in the library, sitting on one of the leather sofas. An opened, leather-bound book on his laps and a cup of lavender tea on the small table beside it. The curtain pulled away to allow the lights in. ” It went well, I’m just enjoying some food, ” Connor smiled as he turned his phone in Shay’s direction. ” Good afternoon, sir. ” Shay smiled and waved at his boss, subtly wiping away some salad dressing from the corner of his mouth. ” Good afternoon, wolf. ” He smiled, picking up the cup and took a sip of his tea. ” I’m leaving for Vancouver this evening, I’ve already booked the flight.” said Shay. ” Well, it's definitely good to have you back. ” Haytham then turned to Connor, ” how about you, son? ” Connor scratched the back of his head, ” I will stay one more day, there is something I wanted to do before I leave.” Haytha shrugged, ” alright, I will prepare some tea pastries for when you come back. Also, before you go, I’m proud you, son. I really am. See you around. ” Haytham smiled and ended your video call. Connor stared at the screen for a moment, a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

Boston, Massachusetts, June 23, 2016 

Connor woke up the next morning with one thing in mind. To write a letter to Achilles. 

He had prepared all the things he needed, a pen, some paper and a lighter. After breakfast, he sat down at his table and began to write. 

Dear Achilles , 

First of all, rest in peace. I wouldn't have imagined that when we met again, I will face a stone-cold coffin, separating me from the world of the living and the world in which you are heading. I feel fine, sad, but calm. I hated myself for not being there for you when you were in pain and needed me. Hope told me that you were calling my name when your heart started protesting against you, and I’m so sorry about that, please forgive me. 

I’m doing fine, my father had been taking good care of me. You never would have imagined him being a caring person, do you? To be honest, I was surprised myself. But I suppose that what love does to people, it changes them when they least expected. We had both lost loved ones, I lost my mother when I was young, he lost his father, and was raised by his murderer. I feel lucky, at least you didn't betray me, and was kind to me until the end. I know I had been rude to him in the past life, I had sprouted harsh words at him, he even died at my hands. I never once stopped to consider his feeling, to stand in his shoes. It wasn't until I read his journal that I got the full picture, I was filled with regret, I wanted to apologize to him but I couldn't. 

Thanked God for the chance to be reincarnated in the body, to be able to live with him and say everything I wanted to say but didn't have the chance to. I’m grateful, I truly am. You never would have imagined how happy I was when I found out that I have another father, a biological father I never know of, that he is alive and well. Old man, you were my first father, you comforted me when I had nightmares of my mother dying, you fed me, clothed me and made sure I receive the best education. For that, I’m eternally grateful. And now, I have another father, the one who wasn’t present during my childhood but during my adulthood, the time spent with him made me realize that he is capable of love and wanted a family. 

And now I have to go back home to him, I missed him terribly. I wish you nothing but peace and love on the other side, hope this letter will be able to accompany you, just in case you missed me. 

I love you, old man. 

Yours truly, 

Connor Kenway 

June 23, 2016 

Sgning off the date, Connor stood up, folding the letter and put it into the pocket of his trousers. Taking the lighter and the car keys, and walked out of the door. The drive from his apartment to the Davenport mansion was a bit long, so he turned on the radio and twisted it to the music channel. A familiar song poured though it: 

” I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the world I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the world that I'm coming  
I'm back where I belong,  
Yeah I never felt so strong” 

How fitting, thought Connor as he drove along. The morning fog has slowly dissipated in the sun, and the temperature is raising steadily. On the streets, families are loading their vans with things to bring to the beach. Others are walking either with no particular destination in mind or are walking towards Quincy Market to do some shopping. Buildings have slowly tinted with the glow of sunlight. 

Despite the morning traffic, Connor arrived at the mansion rather early, although he wasn't in a rush. ope told him that Achilles had neglected the maintenance ever since his health deteriorated, and Conner can see it; the mansion looked lonely and cold, and the garden was overgrown with weed, the flowers used to blossom there had since withered away and died. Connor took a deep breath and walked through the familiar path he had walked so many times before, which itself is covered with dust and mud. 

Opening the door and let himself in, he was immediately greeted with the dust, he coughed. Spent some time to collect himself, Connor closed the door behind him and took off his shoes. Wearing a pair of indoor slippers, Connor took the letter out of his pocket and walked into the living room. He sat at the round dining table for a long time, the letter on the table. He can still picture what the house used to be like, full of life and beauty. The windows, though dusty now, were polished back then, sunlight will hit it just right to create vibrant colours. Connor can still see that lone, wooden bird feeder hanging on a tree in the backyard. Standing up, Connor picked up the letter and walked over to the table in front of the fireplace, had picked up a box of matches and walked over to the fireplace, he took out a match and lights it and puts it inside the fireplace; soon the wood lights up. Flames tinted Connor’s face a nice shade of orange, he picked up the letter, planting a kiss on top of it and feeds it to the fires. Flames devoured the paper bit by bit until it's nothing but ashes. 

Satisfied, Connor walked into the kitchen and gathered some water. He poured it onto the flames to put it out. He then opened the windows to let the smoke out. The house is quiet again as the flames have been put out, the raring sound of the burning wood that has kept him company just mere seconds ago was gone, what remained is nothing more than smoke and ashes. Standing up, Connor felt a weird sense of relief, as if a weight had been lifted from him, and he drew a long breath. Since there is nothing left for him to do, he cast a final look at the mansion, turned on his heels, and left there quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t believe that it's getting so close to the final chapter, it's my first time writing a lot fic like this and hope you guys still love it. It's been a journey and I’m glad that I’m done.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Vancouver, British Columbia, June 24, 2016 

Haytham opened the door to his mansion, only this time he's not alone.

Haytham helped Connor carrying his luggage inside and smirked as he flashed him the most beautiful smile. Connor walked in and putting his luggage beside the door, his arms found their way around Haytham’s shoulders, taking in the scent of his Creed Aventus cologne. ” I’m home now, father, ” he said, burying his face in the crevice of his father’s shirt. Haytham returned the hug, not even trying to hide the big smile on his face, ” Welcome home, son. Now, are you hungry?” Connor looked up to meet his father’s eyes, the loud protest of his empty stomach made it clear that he needs food. Chuckling, Haytham led his son into the living room, ” just in time for tea, ” Connor’s eyes brightened at the sight of the pastries he had grown to love, been displayed neatly on the rack. ” Father... ” delight glistening in Connor’s eyes. ”Oh, please, wash your hands and let's eat.” Connor nodded and walked over to the kitchen, turning on the tap and let the cold water run through his soap covered hands. 

Drying his hands on a clean paper towel, Connor hurried to the table, picking up a butter tart and bit into it. ” It's delicious, much better than those food I had back in Boston.” Taking a sip of his tea, Connor meets Haytham’s eyes, the familiar warm gaze on him, almost as if his father has never changed; but Connor knows that they had both changed. them living together, their road trip and them been separated in two different countries for a short period of time had closed their gap. They came to know each other better and realized the love they shared. There will sure be hurdles in the future, but they will face them together as a family. 

” I told Achilles about you, although he might not have forgiven you completely, I’m certain he understands.” Haytham nodded thoughtfully. ” Your mother will be happy in heaven too, I’m certain.” He said. Connor smiled as he gazed into the summer sky. ” By the way, I have purchased some new flower seeds while you were away. I will plant them this weekend.” ” Oh? I’m curious to see what those new flowers will be.” Connor’s turned his gaze to the garden outside the window, curiosity evident in his voice. ” Why don't you help me with the garden work this weekend?” Connor nodded enthusiastically. 

After tea time Connor wandered into the garden, and sure enough, the flowers have all wilted, their petals disintegrated into the mud below, providing nutrients for the new flower buds. ” Achilles has left the manor to me, ” said Connor as haytham is doing dishes. ” Although I don't really need it. ” ” Well, that was a thoughtful gift wasn't it.” Smiled Haytham, drying his hands on a paper towel. He walked towards his son, and stood by his side. ” When I was at the Davenport Manor, ” Connor started, ” I found that the flowers were dead, just like it did here; but the only difference being that when I was there I felt sadness.” Connor leant on his father’s chest, and Haytham pulled him into a one-arm hug. The two family members silently supporting each other, watching the soft drizzle falling onto the garden. Finally, Connor spoke again, recalling a Bible verse he had read a while ago in the home library, ” God can restore what is broken and change it into something amazing. All you need is faith. Joel 2:25. It's right, God really did fix what is broken.” Haytham sighed in contentment, ” it is, son. ” He replied, he spoke for both past life and the present, love that had left him found another way to return to him. And he knows in his heart, that the pieces have fallen into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's the final chapter. Thank you to everyone who stayed until the end, you are amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea while writing Soundless Voice, I really want Haytham and Connor to reconcile, also it is my first attempt at writing reincarnation AU, so go light on me.


End file.
